


Purple Aster By The Riverside

by vitanostra



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: Childhood Memories, F/F, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), THEY DON'T EVEN INTERACT IN CANON I KNOW DON'T @ ME I JUST WANT MY LADIES BACKSTORIES, filed under: i need serotonin and cook myself a something even though i can't cook, i am suing urobuchi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitanostra/pseuds/vitanostra
Summary: Mù Tiān Mìng was a joyful, curious little girl. A chance encounter with a girl of her own age by the riverside,- that rasped at her for almost stepping on a scorpion nearby, is one that she does not forget a life.
Relationships: Mutsu Ten Mei | Mù Tiān Mìng/Katsu Eiraku | Xiē Yīng Luò
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Purple Aster By The Riverside

Mù Tiān Mìng was a carefree, joyous little girl. Her parents were merchant, they owned a humble stall and trade spices by the market every single day, ever since she could remember.

Nothing too boisterous, for her family was nothing akin to illustrious merchant family who expands their trade from town to town. But business was aﬂoat, and it was enough to keep their family, her father, her mother, her brother, happy and enough.

She was free to pursue anything of her interest. And she was such a bright, brilliant child, at that. From music, to poetry, to cooking, to sword ﬁghting, to reading, anything as long as her parents could afford them, Mù Tiān Mìng tried them all.

Her mother quite strict, she had demanded that her daughter should excel in her endeavors, for she was a businesswoman to the bone. A waste and a failure is deemed unfavorably. The daughter understand that it was for her own best interest, after all, that her mother set out for such a high standard. Her father, on the other hand, a much more laid-back character compared to his wife, had stated that he would be happy just to be able to let his children learn anything they want.

So she indulged every passion, all each of them.

It was a curious afternoon, the sun is slipping down further, and it was cool. The breeze was caressing and gentle, the scent of various wildﬂowers mixing in harmony was adrift and delicate. Mù Tiān Mìng had gone for a martial art lesson with her brother, they had taken up a walk to the nearby stream by the town outskirt to meditate, and to practice some form.

However, the little mèimei found herself to be a little bit lazy and just a tad naughty for that particular afternoon. So the little one, the curious girl left her brother who is currently sitting with both his eyes closed, fully concentrating on his meditation. The elder probably had realized earlier that his little sister was not fully in the mind for studying, so he let her be.

And thus Mù Tiān Mìng wandered by the riverside, admiring the various bushes and plants, especially the wild aster growing abundantly around, and the butterﬂies and grasshoppers that were perched on top of them. Perhaps she was in the mood for her nature life study today instead of martial art, and she wondered if that she should have bring up at least one of her scroll. But a second later she cast the thought aside, found herself immersing in the beauty of the nature around her.

She was following the beeline, a particular and strikingly beautiful butterﬂy with shimmering blue and gold wings captured her attention, and Mù Tiān Mìng was totally oblivious of her surrounding when suddenly a voice yelled,

"Stop, you are gonna hurt him!"

Frozen and shell-shocked, Mù Tiān Mìng froze right at her track. She seek the owner of the voice when suddenly, another girl by her age appeared from the grooves of the tree nearby. She rushed by and dove straight in front of Mù Tiān Mìng, scooping a scorpion by the ground that was nearly crushed by Mù Tiān Mìng own two feet.

_Oh, so that's why she asked me to stop._

"I am sorry. I was not being careful." Mù Tiān Mìng promptly apologize. The other girl ignored her apology completely, and instead turned her attention to gently caressing the scorpion by her palm. Mù Tiān Mìng strangely did not feel hurt nor dejected upon the silence. Instead, she found herself mesmerized by the sight in front of her. A girl around her own age, with her blindingly locks in beautiful yellow, lighter hue that Mù Tiān Mìng had never seen in anyone else before, frames her delicate and petite face perfectly. The other girl light grey eyes that glows and sparks when seeing the scorpion on her hand crawling around. Her ﬂowing and immaculate robes, in white and light purple hue that was impeccable against the girl pale complexion.

Realizing she had found herself staring quite intently, Mù Tiān Mìng turned away her gaze as she was afraid of being rude.

 _Beautiful_.

Another voice cut in through the empty forest. Now the tone are harsher and the owner older. "Young Mistress Xiē!" A servant, in a deep purple robes-Mù Tiān Mìng wondered if purple is sort of her clan color or something, she must have come from a very inﬂuential family-quickly reached the both of them, and kneel by the other girl side. "Here you are, as always. Let's go home."

The servant clasped one of the girl hand and beckon her to follow, but before short, she turned around to Mù Tiān Mìng,

"If you are going to play around here, don't hurt the scorpion. They are good boys and good girls, the scorpion in this area are not poisonous." She said, as if she were giving an instruction before she took her leave.

Mù Tiān Mìng watched her turn her back away and leave before she could reply with anything.

 _Okay. I promise_. She had wanted to say just that.

The girl was left alone within the riverside clearing, and the afternoon sun cast a shadow over the meadow. When she went back to her practicing brother by the upstream, she brought along back a stem of purple aster.

**Author's Note:**

> very self indulgent but i miss writing about thunderbolt and i've been wanting to write about them for some time so here is it. also i missssss my puppet girls and boys.


End file.
